Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Explorer and TurtleShroom. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You are able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Your Page Title Here buttonlabel=Create Page Annoucements * * *Since Triskelle quit, I made Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Rembering Triskelle. It's like a memorial. * I quit for the freedom of speech of the Un-Club Penguin Wiki.--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 03:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) * I kind of think we should call the Club Chicken Wiki the "Un-Club Penguin Wiki" from now on. *I am making a Grammar Guide on PowerPoint for all the users of the wiki, in the hope that you all will type better and less confusing articles! I would greatly appreaciate your help! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) *Please, and I mean PLEASE solve my puzzles. I have had my FIRST puzzle for over TWO WEEKS!!! So go to my puzzles by following this link!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' 14:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Please do not use "Peng" for anything. Due to PengWay, Penghis Khan, Pengyboo Island, Penguville, Pengu Town, Pengolia, Penguin Academy, Penguin Arena, Penguin Micro, Penguin Productions, Penguin Man: The Movie, Penguin Secret Agency and (gasping) so much more... that is why we must stop this "Peng" thing. Unless if it really fits inside. Also, I won't be around around this week due to me staying back in school for: supplementary classes, courses and a field trip. I also won't be on Thursdays much. Thanks! Bye! --Alex001 14:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) *If you feel you have a legit complaint about a member or staff member, visit the Court House to file a complaint. (Talk to me!) *I am on a making images streak!!So if you need an image done that you don't want to do yourself, come to me and request on my talk page.I will have the requested image done in a period of 1 to 3 days.[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Koobly Kronicles *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Mabel!... wait... MABEL?! Featured Quote Featured Picture . By the master of maps, DP.]] User Of The Week Congrats to Explorer 767! Absences Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Category:Main